Fantasy Explore
by Yeelimso
Summary: Ciel is a gamer, he has a circle of friends who are also gamers. As gamers they play games all day long. Soon enough a game called 'Fantasy Explore' is released and the gang is ready to jump in the Virtual reality game with no doubts, without knowing that the more you're into the game how the game can take over reality and summon monsters on earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A School Fanfic of the El gang, hope you enjoy? They are gamers and found a new game called Fantasy Explore. The Main character is Ciel. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel

I got up slowly from my bed and cast a look down at my sister Lu. We went to El high, Lu was only a year younger then me even though she is so small. I got up and walked over to my clothes, ' _What to wear'_ I wondered. Then I remembered, the school had it's own rules. You need a uniform. My uniform was a blazer that looked like a tuxedo and navy, black striped pants. I even had to wear gloves, they were finger-less and had plaid navy blue cuffs. I shook my sister slowly, her full name was Luciel R. Sourcream. Yea, our last name was Sourcream.

She stirred softly and I couldn't help, but blush. ' _Too cute..._ ' I like cute things, especially my little sister. She is my life as I am hers. I might've spoiled her too much though. I tapped her on her head waking her up in a startle. "What is it Ciel?" She asked yawning, I walked out before my nose started bleeding, dear el she's too cute... Or am I just weird? I yelled over my shoulder, "I'm going to school without you Lu!" I grabbed the brush in the living room and stared at my bedhead style. I brushed it a tad bit leaving some spikes hanging down to my face.

My blue hair was soft as always and I went to wash up my face before I walked out. I quickly wiped my face with my towel as I heard Lu in the other bathroom. We lived together in a small apartment, it had one bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and two bathrooms. We were on the fifth floor and there weren't any elevators yet. You can see them constructing it though.

"Lu! I'm heading out!" I put on my white shoes that had plaid navy blue design at the toes part. Lu squealed, "Nuuu! I'm coming Ciel! Wait like a second or so!" So I waited... for about a minute, "Lu!" "I'm coming!" Lu ran out her hands on her gigantic school hand bag. Lu wore a blazer like crop top that had puffed up sleeves. there was a bow on her neck and she wore a short skirt with plaid navy blue patterns. Her socks were above her knees and her shoes were similar to mine, just more like slippers for girls.

We headed down the stairs, Lu hurriedly rushing ahead of me. Her messy spiked up hair was everywhere. Lu and I finally reached the end of the flight of stairs and we rushed out to school. "Ciel! Lu!" Two girls ran towards us, one wore a uniform similar to ours.

She had curly hair and her right eye was covered by her bangs. She wore a small headpiece with the school's proper colors. She wore a blazer and a collar shirt underneath with a tie tucked in the blazer. her skirt was short and it was plaid teal. Her socks were knee high and her shoes were white with the insides plaid teal.

This is Eun Haan, she goes to school with us. Eun is kind and has soft black eyes, she is in the same year as I am. She gazed at me fondly while the other girl spoke, "Nice to see you guys!" The other girl had her hair in a straight tidy way and a small portion was up in a ponytail with the rest flowing down. She wore a red blazer that had the first half of her long sleeves puffed up, her skirt was frilled white and had a single red line looping around it near the end. Her socks were black and reached past her knees, she wore white slippers and an orange bow was at the middle top of her top piece which had a wide white line going down.

That is Ara Haan one of my best friends, she is the older twin sister of Eun. Ara goes to school with a few of my other friends like Raven, Rena, Add, and Elsword. Eun smiled at me and I smiled back, I knew the twins since we were very small, we grew up with each other really. They were like my sisters while their older twin brothers, Aren and Ran were like my older brothers.

I waved good-bye to Ara who ran off to her own school as we ran off to ours. Eun smiled, "Today we're meeting at our usual club!" I grinned, "Do we have a new game?" Eun nodded, "Called the Fantasy Explore, it's a Virtual reality game, everyone is coming. Lu can join if she wants," Eun offered. I nodded, "Thanks." We were gamers, we hung out at a rented large apartment that we all pitched in for rent every month someone had to do it, I paid twice which was fine because I had a lot of money with me. Because of the fact we were gamers we had decent grades no one failed below C minus yet and no one got above average either.

* * *

After school I walked outside and waited for Eun and Lu. Eun walked out a little bit later smiling, she had a finger on her lips and was chatting on the phone. I stayed silent and got lost in my own thoughts. Then she signaled me to come closer and spoke, "Someone wants to talk to you." I mouthed 'who is it' and she mouthed back 'you'll see'. I spoke nervously, "Hello?" "Is that Ciel?" A familiar voice resounded my ears and I felt relieved, but still uneasy, "Yes... Are you-" "Oh my El! Ciel long time no talk! It's me Elesis!"

Elesis, she was one of us, but she left to study aboard a few years back because unlike us, she had high grades, and I mean high. Always perfect and the best. "Elesis?" "Yea, yea, yea! It's me Elesis! I'm so glad to talk to you! I'm coming back to you guys, I won't tell you when, but I'm coming back! It's been forever! I can't wait to see the new games you guys have in store for me!" She squealed and I thought my earbuds were going to burst.

I did smile though, it was amazing to be able to talk to her again. Elesis spoke in a hushed tone, "Don't tell anyone okay? Only you, Eun, and Ara are allowed to know. I want to shock the others. I have to go I'll see you soon!" She then hung up and I wasn't able to say anything to her except, 'Hello?', 'Yes... Are you', and 'Elesis?'. I smiled, but she couldn't see it. I chuckled at the thought.

Elesis was impossible to control. She is very impulsive and acts on her instincts, that means barely allowing the other person or other people to speak. I sighed as Lu appeared, right in front of my eyes. "Ciel!" "Huh?! What?!" I yelped in shock and Lu frowned, "Do you have to go? You know I don't like you hanging out with gamers!" Lu was an excel student, her lowest grades were Bs, and she wanted me, her older brother, to be one too. So she tries to stop me from going at all costs.

I sighed, "Lu.. not this again... I told you I have friends there who wants to see me, I won't play that long okay?" Lu huffed as Eun smiled fondly, "If you want you can come along to keep an eye on him." Lu frowned, "Fine... I have to take care of big brother again..." Eun grinned, "Good! Because I can't wait! They say that the VRG is awesome!" We all ran over to the club meeting Headquarters. As computer geeks we can't help, but enjoy technology. The room was normal it had TVs set up around the room, chragers, plugs, and now there were air beds spread around the room,

In the club room I could see Elsword, Rena, Raven, Add, and Ara was already there. Elsword was attired in his school's uniform. A blazer like stiff red jacket with the lining red and the buttons gold. His pants were white dress pants and he wore white shoes with gold shoe laces and black, red soles. His hair had his red hair spiked up in a star formation in the front and smoothed out his hair down in the back,

Rena had her hair in a hip long cut that had the hair curling outwards. She wore a close resemblance blazer/jacket to Elsword's. It was red with black shoulder pads, and they were rolled up the insides white. She had white earrings on her pointy ears and a black hairband that had a pearl and green linings. Tucked in her blazer was a visible red tie and a v collared white top. She wore a mini-skirt that was white and it was creased in certain places, a red line ran through then near the bottom.

She had a rose shaped bracelet on her right hand, her socks just above knee high and wore black slippers with red soles. She held a wooden bow in one hand. Rena was an archer in the shooting club, but they disbanded a long time ago, so she practices on her own. Looks like she brought the bow to school again...

Raven had his flat hairstyle, his bangs combed back and wore a large stiff blazer. He had white gloves and his white pants had two gold lines looping near the end ending the color with red. he wore white men slippers that had small black heels on them.

Add had his hair in spikes that spiked out at the sides. His red jacket was open and had a collar on it. He wore a black t-shirt underneath and his pants were the same as Raven's but it had one thick gold lining. His shoes were black with the tip being red and white stitches, his soles were white and they had small heels as well.

Ara smiled as she greeted us, "Hey you guys! I'm so excited! I can't wait for the game! 'Fantasy Explore', I wonder what it has in store for us! Also~" She leaned in over to Lu, "We have an extra if you want to play Lu!"

I already knew what the extra was for Elesis. The VRG was limited time only so we bought an extra for Elesis in case she returned which I was super excited to hear she would return soon, even though she refused to tell me.

Rena smiled and laughed as she chatted with Raven and Add about the upcoming game. Elsword was locked onto a long discussion f what they should do in the game with Eun as Ara teased Lu and continued to try and bribe her to play the game and try it out. "Hello? Are we interrupting something?"

We all turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was Aisha, next to her was Eve, Rose, and Chung. Aisha actually went to school with Ara and them, but she had to go home early so she always returned to HQ with the other three. Aisha wore her school's uniform, unlike usual, and had her hair the same way too.

Aisha's purple hair curved inwards and was hip length. She had the same clothes as Rena, but there was a bow or ribbon instead of a tie and her skirt was less crinkled and non-creased. Her socks were saggy and red that didn't even surpass her the mid way to her knees. She had on white slippers each having an orange bow on them and her sleeves were wide at the ends and having bows at the ends.

Eve smiled and nodded, "Approved, where's the new game?" She had on a high ponytail that reached the end of her hips. She wore a white lab coat and on the inside there was a red vest and a black mini dress that had the skirt part have be red dipped at the ends. Her socks were above knee, height covering up most of her skin her skirt couldn't and were black with two red lines at the top, the first one thick, the second one thin. Her lab coat had black buttons and she had on a shoes were sneakers that had on a brilliant mix of Red, Black and White. They were Velcro tied.

Chung nodded, "I'm so excited for the game you know!" Chung had a fully white uniform with silver buttons on his white blazer and a small red ribbon popping out from his neck. his white pants ended with red and black stripes his shoes similar to Eve's but pure white and sliver two silver buttons on each shoe.

Rose smirked and gave a thumbs up and her hair was a bit curly that reached the ends of her hips. She wore a mini teal dress with a white stripe around her waist, a black ribbon at the left top side and at the bottom their was white zigzag lines near the ends and e, There was a ribbon ended with white frills, you could barely see the black insides of the teal dress. They were straps instead of sleeves and had frills at the top also. She wore white jeans and black, teal flip-flop sandals with white straps. There as a white ribbon on her back were the white lining met and she had frilled bracelets around her arms.

* * *

 **Aaand there we go! I hope you enjoyed this so far.. I hope you did anyways...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the game! I hope you guys enjoy this a lot cause... I am! I'm a gamer myself so I think it's okay to write about one of my favorite games character to be one too, also I forgot this and I always do... Please don't hurt me...**

 **Also to Polly, I'll try to take out most of their appearances if that would make you feel better.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD OR IT'S WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Ciel

Elsword started to count from his checklist, "Everyone ready?" He asked in a firm voice. We all nodded, "Who wouldn't be ready?" Ara asked smirking, "We've been waiting for this chance since forever!" We quickly picked pairs to lay down on a bed with, there were seen beds. Ara and Eun took one, Aisha and Rena, Raven and Add, Chung and Elsword, Rose and I got a bed to ourselves, but Lu bounced.. er... bounded over and claimed she would take care of us while we were in the game.

I thanked her and almost gushed when she made the cutest pose ever. Soon I took the headset and installed the game. i laid down and looked up, _Please work..._ I closed my eyes only to open them and find myself in a place that was blinding white.

 _"Welcome... To Fantasy Explore, where you are a Fantasy Explorer and you must destroy the Fantasy mobs that will try to destroy the villages."_ I blinked suddenly a woman robot voice was talking to me? _"Your character is going to be based off of how you look in the real world. Please customize yourself and enjoy the game. In Fantasy Explore you can form and join teams or a guild. Understand that we AIs or NPCs are allowed to tell you how to function in the game. You chose how to function and must learn on your own how to play the game with all it's options."_

I shifted uncomfortably as a menu appeared in front of me. _"Be very cautious and always make sure you have at least one resurrection stone with you at all times. Dying without a resurrection stone would mean you will die with no way to come back."_ Then the voice stopped talking.

I stared at the menu and tapped it, it revealed a bright light before showing my the customization menu. There were clothes in the way you normally would see in a game, however there was also a mirror too. _"Please chose how you will look,"_ the voice said.

I frowned and looked over to the hairstyles, I couldn't change my gender, my skin tone, my eye color, or my hair color. I frowned at the weird setting and decided to change my character's hair first. I chose a hair style that looked a bit spiky, but tamed at the same time. My clothes was a black tuxedo coat with red edges and ruffles. there was a red rose at the middle where a white top was revealed.

My pants were black with stripes running down it at the sides, my shoes being black also with red shoelaces and white tuffs. I studied myself then I remembered the mirror. Looking at the mirror I noticed hat I still looked the same. My hair length was the same, only my clothes and style has changed, but I gave off a different aura which could probably confuse the others.

I looked around and found the confirm button. I pressed it this time and the voice was heard again, _"Before you enter the world of Fantasy Explore, you will need a weapon and a name. First. What is your name?"_ I typed in Leic, Ciel backwards. All of our usernames were our names backwards, well most of them. We were known as the Decents, that was our guild name and every game we played, we beat with out name, Decents.

 _"Welcome To Fantasy Explore, Leic. This is Fantasia, where everyone spawns in, this is the only safe village in the Fantasy world. Other villages are under constant attacks. Have fun and don't die."_

Two gun blades appeared in front of my and I took them. Staring at the world I was just sent to, made my jaws open in shock. It was full of magic or powerful happy aura. I stood waiting patiently for the others, I just couldn't believe this. I wondered if I should explore on my own. "Hmm..."

Then something caught my eye. A flash went by, and when I focused back onto the flash it was a blur of a character. I didn't know what to do, because I didn't know how to move or anything. This game left me weak... Then I saw the blur again, but it stopped in front of me, there was a girl.

 **You don't like long appearance scroll done till bold.**

She had puffed up fur around her neck like her collar, however it didn't cover the front of her face or neck. She had a collar with a golden four star hanging from it. there was a red jewel in the star as well. She wore a black crop top with red stitches and tight strings or yarn were sewed to keep the crop top together.

She had on a mini skirt that was black and of course there was red stitches around the ends of the skirt. She had a gold belt with a black diamond shaped buckle outlined in red. it had a red jewel that was probably similar to the one on her necklace in the middle and four gold diamonds surrounding it in the black diamond shaped buckle. There were red straps coming looks of it and I could guess that it was yet another belt, two belts with one buckle.

From the tuffs a small cloak that reached half her arms was like the fun and only covered her sides and back, but not her front. The cloak was red and had yellow stitches around it's ends. She had red gloves that had the finger parts black, in the middle of the gloves there was the same shapes or symbols from her belt buckle. They ended with a cuff around her hands. She had on black boots reached her knees, at the end our her boots they were cute and sewn down with black string revealing the red inside the boots. there was a red part that sort of symbolized her legs outlined in gold with three gold buttons and white cloth. The tips of her shoes were white and had three spikes coming out of them.

 **Sorry you have to read from here.**

She had short red hair that curled inwards that barely reached her shoulders. She held a sword, possibly a claymore that had a black handle with red stitches (Of course) and the metal was designed in a wondrous way. the diamond symbol from her buckle and gloves was also on her sword handle. She looked at me up and down and offered her hand, "Are you new here?"

I didn't know how to reply, not by the question, but because of the function. she smirked, "In this Virtual reality game you are you, you move, talk, and everything like the real world. So like I could say, it's like your actual body moving." I then thought, and nodded.

She smiled, "Good then I told you the basics, Have fun in the game!" She ran off, but came back running, "I'm so sorry! What's your name? I'll add you as a friend, call me when you need help okay? This game is one of my favorites so I know all about it, even it's own secrets!" I opened my mouth before she could say something else, "Leic." She flashed me a smile before running off waving one of her hands, "See you later Leic!"

I couldn't say anything else after that, I was just too baffled as she ran away. Soon I heard a loud crash and turned around to see a girl whose clothes consisted of red and black fell out from thin air. I walked over to her and noticed her game name, 'Asura'. I smiled, "Ara." She glanced up at me, "I feel weird... I don't think I like this game..."

Since Ara flipped would still be Ara, she used 'Asura' as her in game name. I laughed, "Why is that?" Ara smiled thinly at me, "Because... It threw me out once I had everything ready!" She sobbed as I patted her back. Ara's black hair was tied up tightly in a high ponytail that was tied up three more times with red ribbons. Ara's shoulders shook as she sobbed, and complained, "Plus, it feels too much like the real world... Because of this I don't even know if it'll happen in real life!"

I laughed softly at her as she kept whining, this was our Asura in Decents, complained about everything, also talented at finding exploits in games. Unlike Ara, Asura more carefree and has a kind touch to her duties. I then noticed that Ara was holding a spear. She was weeping like crazy. Soon I spotted someone falling down from the sky. I quickly scooped up Ara and jumped out of the way.

A loud crash was heard and a body was found on the ground. 'Drowsle' I faced the boy, he had messy red hair and his clothes were red and black similar to the girl I met before my friends appeared. It seems as if he fainted. There was a sword in one of his hands. I spoke softly shaking Ara who kicked the boy, "Get up! Get up Elsword! I'll kill you for making me play this game!"

The boy softly moaned as Ara continued to kick him in anger. I sighed and brushed off some dust as Ara started to knock Elsword over. I looked up as I heard a faint scream and Ara perked up too. We saw a flash of red and black fall down and Ara leapt back in defense.

The screams abruptly stopped and the figure gracefully landed on top of Elsword. Pouring out large amount of sparkles and dust. I sighed in relief once I read the name, 'Ashia'. The dust cleared up with the sparkles still clinging in the air. The girl made a pose, "Hi~! I figured out how to use this quick!" She held her staff approvingly in the air, before she was forcefully thrown to the ground by Elsword who got up.

"You! How dare you land on me like that?!" He yelled angrily, it was obvious that he was seeming. Ara however was oblivious to the fact that he was talking to Aisha. She growled ferociously, "I didn't land on you, you idiot!" She kicked him again, as Aisha sighed. "There we go."

Elsword yelped, "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to flaty!" Ara blinked, then scoffed, "You should've said so earlier." Aisha yelled heatedly, "Don't call me flaty!" As they got into an argument, More people appeared. "Are you guys fighting again?" An exasperated groan followed the question. An elf with red and black clothes stared down at the two and scoffed, "Seriously?"

'Aner' was the name of the female elf, "Knock it off, your not going to stop them." A gruff voice was heard behind me, I jumped back to face 'Nevar'. I smiled, as my tensed shoulders relaxed, "Raven.." He nodded curtly at me, "Is this everyone?"

Elsword frowned, "Let's see, I see a me, an 'Ashia', 'Aner', 'Nevar'-" "I'm here!" Three figures ran out to them, 'Gnuch', 'Dda,' and 'NemesisEmpressSerph'. They all had red and black clothes.

Elsword grinned, "We all match!" Add cackled insanely, "Yep." Elsword then coughed, "Let me continue. 'Serph', 'Gnuhc', 'Asura', 'Dda', 'Leic', and... We're missing someone." "Sorry about that!" A feminine figure joined in, her clothes also consisted of red and black. Elsword smiled, "'Esor'. That's everyone." Ara punched, "Elsword hurry up and make the gulid!"

Elsword grinned and gave us a thumbs up, "I already did, the Decents." He quickly sent out requests and we all accepted them. Ara sighed, "I don't like it here, it makes it too easy for me to forget what is the real world is like, because I can move, talk, think, and speak just like I can there." I nodded, "I keep asking myself if this is the real world or not."

Aisha laughed,"We can always do something about it later!" "Wait!" A slim figurine ran out, she had flowing white hair and her clothes resembled ours. Ara hugged her, "We forgot about her!" The figure protested, "How could you forgetr about me!" Elsword chuckled, "Sorry Eun. Now we have everyone. Here you go 'Nue'." He sent out a request which she accepted gratefully.

Rena smiled, "Now everyone is here, remember we use in game names in this world." I nodded, "Got it, unless we're alone." Everyone nodded as we chanted our gulid's one sentence pledge which is 'I swear to be decent, and as decent as I can be.'


End file.
